


Pudding Head VS Rooster-Kun

by Umihami (JinxxyMinxxy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxyMinxxy/pseuds/Umihami
Summary: Reader records a video of Kenma and Kuroo and posts it online. The boys quickly find out from their teammates...
Kudos: 28





	Pudding Head VS Rooster-Kun

“Ehhhh--”

“What the hell?!”

You tried to stifle your laughter as you watched the two boys struggling to play a random indie game Kuroo had brought over to Kenma’s house, what was meant to be a study session had quickly turned into a makeshift gaming competition as the two of them tried to figure out how to play the game.

“I can pull up a playthrough if you guys want?” Your question was filled with laughter as you watched Kuroo’s character die on screen for what felt like the 100th time, an exasperated sigh leaving his frowning lips, he looked agitated as his brows furrowed, “No no, we’ve got this we don’t need some random playthrough…” His words trailing off as Kenma’s character seemed to randomly die.

Even if Kuroo denied the help you pulled up a playthrough anyway, curious to see how badly they were failing at the game compared to professionals, failing was putting it lightly to say the least as you watched one youtuber play through the game with ease.

However he wasn’t nearly as entertaining as your two friends struggling over the game, hushed curses leaving their contorted faces, you hadn’t even known Kenma could make half of the expressions he’d currently been filtering through.

That’s when the idea struck you, it felt like one of those lightbulb moments you saw in cartoons as a child. You were trying to hide the grin on your face as you stifled your laughter, switching your phone to record as you set it up to perfectly capture the two boys who were starting to rage at the indie game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oi oi K-kenma--” Yamamoto could barely contain his laughter as he called out to Kenma, “Dude I-- I didn’t know you could make those kinda faces.” His laughter was resounding through the gymnasium now as the rest of the team started to filter in from changing in the club room.

“Tora, what are you talking about?” Confusion flashing across Kenma’s face as he looked up at his fellow 2nd year.

Yamamoto couldn’t manage a response, only handing Kenma his phone as the others began to gather around to see what was happening, his phone screen loading up a video titled “Pudding Head VS Rooster-Kun: Who can rage the loudest!”

Kenma and Kuroo could both feel their faces flush as the video played, it was an all too familiar scene as they began to hear their own voices shouting back at them.

“Left! Left! GO LEFT YOU ASSHOLE!” Kuroo’s voice echoing loudly out of the phone’s speakers as he tried to make his character run left to dodge an incoming attack, failing miserably in the process and accidentally causing Kenma’s character to get hit as well, killing the both of them.

The next noise was a muffled scream as Kuroo jumped in the video, Kenma had his face buried in his hands as he dropped the controller on his lap. 

“K-kenma, bud, you alright?” 

There was a deep inhale and then exhale as Kenma sat back up straight, “I’m fine, let’s try this again…” his voice trailing off as he closed out the game over screen and restarted the game.

Kenma and Kuroo struggled to try and stop the video as Yamamoto grabbed the phone from them, both of their cheeks were burning with the deep red blush settling in on their faces, the two of them would definitely be finding you after practice was over.

However, during practice they had to endure their teammates repeating back the comments from the videos at them;

“Pudding head is such a mood…”

“How much gel is in Rooster-Kun’s hair xD”

Practice felt like it would take forever, the two boys trying not to let their teammates teasing get the best of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t want to stand out,” Kenma’s voice wavered a bit as you walked home with the two boys, “but it does seem fun…” his voice trailing off at the sight of Kuroo’s face, the third year was grinning wide like the cheshire cat.

Kuroo had brought up the video on your walk home, after getting used to his teammates teasing he went and scrolled through the comments, he’d immediately noticed the overwhelming amount of comments saying “Pudding Head” should make more videos because his reactions were hilarious.

He’d intended to tease Kenma about the comments until he realized that the shy boy genuinely seemed interested in the idea.

“Maybe you and Kuroo can start a channel together then?” You’d thrown out the suggestion with a chuckle at the memories you had of the two of them competing to see who was better at whatever game they had been currently playing.

Kuroo hummed at the idea as he thought about it, his eyes glancing from you to Kenma who seemed to be completely lost in his own thoughts at this point.

“I guess that could work until Pudding Head here gets more comfortable on his own,” Kuroo chuckled at the nickname, slightly wondering if Kenma would continue using it or think of a new online persona.

There was a huff from Kenma, a slight pink tinting his cheeks at the teasing nickname, “Whatever you say, Rooster-kun.”

The rest of the walk home was huffed breathes and your echoing laughter as you listened to the two boys arguing about their nicknames.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended for this to be something totally different that would be fluffy Kenma/Reader but my brain said platonic fluffiness and dorkiness for Kenma, Kuroo, and Reader.


End file.
